Question For You
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Santana knew it was stupid to propose to someone in high school. The only reason you would get married in HS was if you had to. But still, she had loved Brittany since she was 6. She saw no reason why that would change. Fluffy prompt


For this prompt from the fluff meme: "Santana knew it was stupid to propose to someone in high school. The only reason you would get married in HS was if you had to. But still, she had loved Brittany since she was 6. She saw no reason why that would change."

Bonus: If she proposes during Glee with the help of Puck or Rachel.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"This week's assignment: Future!"<p>

Can Mr. Shue get any cheesier with these assignments? I tune out the rest of his monologue as I indulge in my own inner-monologue. It's Senior Year and it feels like all I'm allowed to think about is the future. Where should I go to college? What kind of job do I want? Where do I want to end up? The only answer I knew was that no matter where I went or what I did, she would be there.

I looked to my gorgeous girlfriend and she looked back at me, took my hand, and gave me one of her mega-watt smiles. I melted a little, just like I do every time, not that I would let anybody in the world know that. I took away her smile in favor of a quick kiss that brought an even bigger smile when finished, then turned to glare at anyone who was perving on us. Puck shot me a quick smirk before turning away. He actually turned out to be a great friend throughout all of this, except for the constant pleading for the details of mine and B's sex life. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone in on the most amazing sex I've ever had, then they might try to get in on it and that was soooo not happening.

There is no doubt that Brittany is my future. Sure, I tried to deny it for a long time, but finally she is mine and I am never letting her get away again. We have been together for awhile now and I've never been happier. Not even the day when a truck delivering my favorite kind of breadsticks mysteriously broke down outside of my house and I was able to flirt with the driver and get enough to free breadsticks satisfy my cravings for a few months. (So that incident had been in the works for awhile, can you blame me for being an evil genius?) I have loved Brittany since I was six. We were in the same class and Puck had tried to pull her hair during recess. Since I used to hang out with Puck, even way back then, I was there to witness it.

_It was time for recess and Puck couldn't wait to get to the swings. He had told Santana that he wanted to play a game where they stand on the swings and tries to swing as high as they could before jumping off. Santana knew that she could jump farther so she readily agreed because she always loved a chance to show up Puck. _

_They had both been held back as everyone left for recess because they had to clean up the mess made from when Puck "accidentally" spilled paint all over Rachel's drawing of her on a stage holding a microphone with gold stars everywhere. Santana had laughed at Rachel and told her that the paint made the picture way better since it covered the whole thing. _

_Rachel had started crying about the whole incident and was led away by the teacher's aid while blubbering about Barbra Streisand or something._

_The teacher had scolded them and sent the kids out early to recess while they cleaned. By the time they were done, they had already wasted five minutes of their favorite time of the school day. _

_They raced to the five swings as fast as they could only to find four of them occupied. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany were all happily swinging. Since Santana was faster than Puck, she quickly occupied the last swing which happened to be on the end. Brittany was in the swing next to her and Puck immediately tried to get her to move._

_"Move Brittany! I want that swing so I can show Santana I can jump way farther than her!"_

_"But I was here first.."_

_"I don't care! Don't you have some ducks to look at or something? Those are you're only friends!"_

_Everybody on the swings was now quiet except for Brittany who started to cry._

_"I have friends! I try to be nice to everybody!" she managed to say through her tears._

_Santana had been watching and she immediately felt bad for the blonde. Why? She had never felt bad for anyone and she was usually helping Puck to make people cry. Santana didn't know the blonde too well but she had noticed some things about her. Brittany tries to talk to everyone in the class, even that annoying cry-baby Rachel. She noticed how pretty Brittany's smile was and how she always got shy around the blonde so she avoided her. Even little Santana didn't want anybody to see any weaknesses. _

_Brittany still hadn't moved from her swing and everybody else started to become interested in other things. The three classmates were left pretty much to themselves. At least, until Puck moved to make Brittany get out of the swing._

_He came around to the backside of Brittany, who was still crying, and pulled on her hair. _

_Brittany yelled out in pain and that had made Santana's little heart ache in the strangest of ways. _

_Santana immediately hopped off of her swing and ran up to Puck and proceeded to punch him right in the gut. _

_As he fell to the ground in pain, Santana went to comfort the blonde. _

_"Thanks" Brittany said in between sobs. _

_"N-n-no problem"_

_"Do you really think I have no friends?"_

_Santana once again felt that strange ache in her heart when she saw the blonde's tear streaked face and watery eyes._

_"I think you are a great and amazing friend!" Santana immediately blushed but felt better when she saw the blonde smile and her tears stopped coming so frequently. _

_"Will you be my friend?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Best friend?"_

_Santana could not refuse the blonde who was so beautiful with her long blonde pigtails and her bright blue eyes. She was rendered speechless by the blonde so she just held out her pinky, hoping Brittany got the idea._

_Brittany took Santana's pinky in her own as she hopped of the swing and gave a smile that she would eventually become her trademark. She leaned down and kissed Santana on her cheek. "You're so cute!"_

_Santana fell in love with Brittany at that moment and blushed at the compliment. __  
><em>_Puck stayed on the playground forgotten as Brittany and Santana, linked by pinkies, left to go back to the classroom._

I was pulled out of my memories by Brittany who was standing up.

"San, Rachel wants me to help her with choreography for her "future" song."

"Ok babe, I'll wait until you're done."

I watched Brittany walk over to Man-Hands and couldn't help but stare at her ass with a small smile on my face. She knew I had a thing for her butt. I noticed she stopped walking forward and I reluctantly look up to see why. She is smirking at me over her shoulder and gives a little shake with her butt before continuing her walk. My thoughts are led to less than clean images of one of my favorite activities. Thank God my parents are gone. We are definitely going to my house after glee.

* * *

><p>The next morning I get a call from my mom.<p>

"Good morning mija! How are things at home?"

"Fine mami, just getting ready for school."

"Where's Brittany at?"

"In the sho...wer" Shit. I realized halfway through answering that Britt and I weren't allowed to have unsupervised sleepovers anymore now that we are official. My mother's laughter breaks me out of my inner freak-out.

"It's ok Santana, we figured you girls would take advantage of the whole "parents aren't home" situation."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Well, at least you aren't doing it while we are in the house anymore. It was getting hard to pretend we didn't hear you girls in the wee hours of the morning. Plus, while I would prefer for you to wait until you're engaged or married, I'm sure you girls will be living together next year no matter what we say."

"...uh..."

"Oh I have to go, our ride is here. Your father and I love you so much! Also tell our future daughter-in-law that we love her too when she gets out of the shower!"

Santana shakes out of her thoughts. "We love you guys too!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Who was that?" Brittany asks as she walks into my room wearing just a towel. Damn, I should have hid those.

"My mom was checking up on us. I accidentally let it slip that you stayed here."

"Uh oh, is she ok with it?"

"She would prefer it if we were engaged or something, but she is letting it slide."

I notice Brittany's thoughtful expression after I said that. I didn't want to think about it just yet though.

"For now, we have 20 minutes to get to school. So let's get you out of that towel quick!"

"And into some clothes?"

"Not right away..."

* * *

><p>Brittany ends up being 20 minutes late for her first class. What can I say? One and done just isn't how we roll. I rushed her to her own class then took my time getting to my own. Even though I didn't show it, I was smart. I learned things out of books easily. Going to class to hear a boring teacher explain something I will learn on my own later tonight when I read the book isn't exactly high on my to-do list. I arrive in class and the teacher does not even try to give me a stern look anymore, already used to me being late.<p>

I sit in my usual spot near the back. I let my thoughts drift to the earlier conversation I had with my mother. My family is old-fashioned. It was one of the main reasons why I tried to deny my feelings for Brittany. When they were so accepting after I told them I was gay, I was shocked to say the least. Hearing my mom talk about marriage and engagements was weird, but not unexpected if I thought about it. She wanted Brittany and I to make our relationship even more official then it already was if we were to live together. I can't blame her. She is giving us the same treatment as she gave my brother and his wife. When they first wanted to live together, my mom told him that if you can commit to living together, you can officially commit to her. Now they were happily married with two kids. Kids who were currently learning how to rule the playground thanks to their kickass Aunt S.

After I first confessed Brittany and I were together officially, she had said it's about time. She had told me about when that day long ago when I punched Puck and helped Brittany. I had come home and declared that I was going to marry Brittany. I had forgotten about that part but I can't imagine a life without her.

Getting married in high school was something you did if you had a baby with someone. If Puck wasn't so damn immature I'm sure Quinn would have married him and they would've kept the lizard baby. High school marriages have a high chance of ending in divorce. I could never imagine divorcing Brittany. Plus, if we have loved each other this long, why would it change? Waiting to get married just seemed like putting off the inevitable.

One thing in my future was for sure. I was going to own up to it in true badassery style. I will serenade my woman. Girls usually love getting serenaded and nothing was too good for my girlfriend. I will get Puck the asshat to help me and I will put a ring on it. Take that, Beyonce. You may be a good dancer, but I've got my own sexy dancer. Speaking of that, I should go find her and get a much needed lap dance in a janitor's closet to help me sort out the details of my new plan.

* * *

><p>"Please Santana, I saw you two coming out of that closet!" Puck smirked as he thought of the double meaning in that.<p>

"First you have to help me, and then I will tell you all about the hotness that went down in there." I smirked, thinking about how sexy Brittany was and how truly hot the dance had gotten.

"Really?"

"Well, you are going to help me, but I'm keeping the image of Brittany dancing up on me to myself."

"Then why would I help you?"

"Don't think I'm afraid to tell everyone about the big bad stud that couldn't get it up for anybody other than an absent Lauren Zizes at a party last year. I also have more bad experiences that I doubt you would want people to know about you."

"Fine." Puck grumbled.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, performance day. Puck had reluctantly helped me out and we had our performance down. It was a long process with him constantly making fun of the song I picked and how sappy it was. A few days and a couple slaps to the back of his head later and we were ready. The other gleeks had sung about being famous and just being happy in their future. Brittany hadn't sung but had danced for most of their songs. Don't even think that the singers had any attention paid to them by me when she was moving her hips just like...unf. I had to snap out of it. Jumping Brittany due to an uncontrolled desire half way through my song would kind of ruin the moment. Or make it better.<p>

"Santana, are you ready to perform?" Mr Shue asked.

"Sure." I said, nerves starting to get to me.

Puck came over with his guitar and 2 stools for us to sit on. "You'll do great. She'll be putty in your hands. Feel free to repay me through a nice threeso-" He was cut off when I stomped on his foot. He quickly went to sit down after that.

I got up and walked over to Brittany. I took her by the hand and led her to the chair in the front row, right in the middle. I took my spot on the stool beside Puck. I pushed all my nerves down because I'm Santana and I'm a bad-ass and this was going to be amazing and my girl is going to want me so bad after this.

"First of all, Man-Hands is to be quiet until I say she can speak again, understood?"

"Santana I must say th-"

"Rachel, just listen to her. Remember who she is." Finn said, looking a little scared.

Rachel sat back and shut up, looking angrily at Finn.

I smirked at the thought of Finn still being scared of me. It gave me even more confidence in what I was about to do. I decided to finish my speech after the song and just start this shebang.

"Britt babe, this is for you. I love you so much."

Brittany had on one of those killer smiles again and was staring right into my eyes as I stared back.

Puck started playing his guitar.  
>I gave Britt a smile before starting to sing.<p>

_She woke from a dream__  
><em>_Her head was on fire__  
><em>_Why was he so nervous?_

_He took her to the park__  
><em>_She crossed her arms__  
><em>_And lowered her eyelids_

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you__  
><em>_A question that you should say yes to__  
><em>_Once in your life__  
><em>_Maybe tonight, I've got a question for you__  
><em>  
>We've been looking into each other's eyes this whole time. Her smile has just gotten bigger. I can feel my heart just begging to burst with love. I know how sappy that sounds, but right now I could care less because perfection was watching me as I sang to her.<p>

_She'd had no idea__  
><em>_Started to cry__  
><em>_She said in a good way_

_He took her by the hand__  
><em>_Walked her back home__  
><em>_And they took the long way_

I slowly got up from my stool and walked up to her.

_Someday Somebody's gonna ask you__  
><em>_A question that you should say yes to__  
><em>_Once in your life__  
><em>_Maybe tonight, I've got a question for you__  
><em>  
>I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny box. I faintly heard some gasps from the gleeks but I was only set on one person as I slowly got down on one knee. I watched as her eyes lit up with realization.<p>

_I've got a question for you_

I popped open the box and the song ended to show Britt the ring I had gotten her. It was simple, but it was beautiful, just like Brittany.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I love you with my whole heart. I fell in love with you when we were six and you kissed me on the cheek and called me cute. I'm sorry it took me so long to be brave enough to be with you. Since we've been together officially, holding your hand in public, the sweet lady kisses, showing everybody you're _mine, _has been the best time of my life. When Mr. Shue said future, the only thing I knew was it was you. I don't know where we will go or what I want to do with my life, but I want to have you there. I want to help you become the famous dancer you are going to be. I want to make you happy and massage you when you have sore muscles. I want to knock out the ass that tries to hit on you. Will you marry me?"

I hold my breath. I had laid it all out there in front of the entire glee club. She had smiled the whole time.

"San, I would love to! Yes times a million trillion! You've just made me the happiest person ever!"

I couldn't help but sigh out in relief. I put the ring on the appropriate finger as the glee club erupted into applause and cheers. I heard Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine in the back already planning the wedding as I hugged my fiancé. Never will I get tired of saying that, at least until I can say wife. That thought didn't even scare me. It made me so happy that I ignored the hobbit saying she was going to be the wedding singer. She can dream on for now.

"Britt, thank you so much."

"For what, S?"

"For saying yes, for making me own up to my feelings, for making me a better person, for being you."

"You're welcome S. Can we have a duck as a pet when we get married?"

I had to laugh. She was truly the best. "Anything you want babe."

Then her voice got lower as she whispered in my ear. "Well can we go to your house? You're parents will still be gone all weekend and I want some smoking hot engagement celebration sex."

I kissed her passionately. I definitely made the right choice with this one. As we broke apart, we giggled and turned to sneak out early. Puck seemed to catch on to what was happening and yelled out to us.

"I helped! Why can't I get in on the lovin'?"

I turned back to him. "We wouldn't want your hand to get lonely!" I laughed at his shocked face and turned around to follow my woman out. She stopped ahead of me and shook her ass at me as she winked as soon as we were out of the class room. I couldn't help myself and I slapped that butt that was now engaged to be mine. She took off running and I chased after her like I will for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after some <em>amazing <em>time spent with my fiancé, I heard the doorbell ring. I was lying in bed with my now-naked blonde beauty when I heard it. I thought about not moving and just snuggled into Brittany a little more. We were taking a break and I wanted to enjoy it.

"S, what if that is somebody important! Go get it!"

I sighed but I couldn't deny her anything. I got up and put on a robe and went down to answer the door.

"Hey, I was just coming to see if you changed your mind." Ugh. Of course it was Puck. He needed to stop his eyes from traveling up my body if he wants to keep them.

"You know what? Wait here. I think I'll just go ask Brittany and maybe we can work something out." I had to stifle a laugh at the look of happiness on his face. I raced upstairs and then came back down. When I looked at him again he already had a tent in his pants. Jesus, you think he could hold himself back a little.

"She said no." He looked more depressed than I have ever seen him before. Little did he know, I never actually asked Brittany. I went up, grabbed some lotion for him, stopped to make out with my gorgeous girl for a second, then came back down.

"I got you a present for you and your hand." I handed him the lotion.

"San, baby, come back to bed, I'm not done with you!" I heard Brittany coming down the stairs. Before I could do anything, Puck saw her in all of her naked glory. He had a huge smile on his face for less than a second before I punched him in the gut just like when we were six. He stumbled back with his lotion in hand and I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>The song is Question by the Old 97s. I do not own that either.<p> 


End file.
